


Lazy

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: King Kooh's day isn't a good one after he views his lazy brother and enemies attack him.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

‘’Brother? Brother, you have to protect me from enemies,’’ King Kooh said. He wandered the pyramid and frowned. King Kooh walked into Repsaj’s chamber. He viewed him resting near his wife. 

‘’OPEN YOUR EYE! PROTECT ME FROM ENEMIES!’’ King Kooh scowled as Repsaj still slumbered. He placed his hand on the latter’s shoulder and shook him. King Kooh trembled while Repsaj never woke up. ‘’I guess my pet will prevent enemies from ruling this world.’’

King Kooh abandoned Repsaj. After walking out of the pyramid, he saw a sphinx by it. He smiled. King Kooh saw seven armed enemies. He faced the sphinx. ‘’Attack my enemies!’’

King Kooh’s eyes widened the minute the sphinx rested. He was surrounded by enemies before he scowled at the sphinx. ‘’LAZY!’’

 

The End


End file.
